


You'll Always Have Me

by lexwritingstuff



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, aramour is my happy juice, but jane is also gay so its ok, lina is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexwritingstuff/pseuds/lexwritingstuff
Summary: Catalina's been crushing on Jane since high school, but Jane's been dating some guy since college. Who knew a date-gone-wrong and a bar celebration could lead her to the holder of her heart?
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. A Chance with You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Ao3! This has been posted on my Tumblr, and the sequel I've talked about will be here, too. Anyways, I hope you all like it!

“So, Ari, excited for your big day off tomorrow?” Anna plopped her tray on the table, the red plastic rattling as she threw her leg over the bench.  
  
Catalina looked up from her sushi, raising a playful brow at the two meat lovers’ pizzas on Anna’s tray. Returning to her food, the woman said, “Yes, I am actually.”  
  
“ _No_ , you’ve only been raving about it for a week!” Lina shot a glare at Anne, who gave her a smug grin in response. She wasn’t wrong, though. Lina had been hyping herself up for this all week. It would be a day to have all to herself. No work, no house cleaning, nothing. She was free for the whole day.  
  
Cathy rested her chin on her palm, a knowing smirk on her face as she said, “She’s gonna spend it all day sleeping, you know that right?”  
  
A collective nod went around the table. Even Lina couldn’t deny that she’d sleep until noon. “I’ll sleep until one and then I’ll spend the rest of the day watching movies,” Lina said. “Me-time is all I need.” A small moment of silence fell over the group, before a tray was set down on Lina’s left. Rose scent drifted lightly into her nose and Lina’s chest warmed.  
  
“Sorry, the line was long,” Jane apologized, sliding in to sit beside Lina.  
  
“For yogurt?” Anne asked, looking up from Kat’s phone.  
  
“They don’t just have yogurt, Anne.”  
  
As the group tucked into their food, Catalina began rethinking her previous statement. While, yes, she did want to spend some time to herself, there was a certain someone she really wanted to spend the day with. Casting a look to her left, Catalina noticed Jane sweep her blonde hair back over one shoulder, lifting her spoon and savoring her parfait. It was undeniably cute, to which it had no right to be.  
  
Lina was a woman of her word, and denying a crush was far beneath her. If she were in any other situation, she’d have asked Jane out by now. Problem is; Jane isn’t open. She’s been dating some guy named Henry for four years now. It sunk Catalina’s heart to see the sweet blonde around the pompous jerk.  
  
“So, we all know what Cath’s gonna be up to,” Kitty began, “anyone else have any fun plans?”  
  
“I finished my project for Monday,” Anna said nonchalantly. “I’m just gonna work on my wall tomorrow.” Kat brightened upon hearing that, leaning over to Anna with her classic kitty eyes. Anna chuckled and booped the younger woman’s nose. “Yes, you can come over and help.”  
  
After shoveling a forkful of salad into her mouth, Anne said, “I will be working out tomorrow. So, Lina, if you wanna join-”  
  
“Don’t call me Lina,” Catalina enforced, tightening her grip on her chopsticks and fixing a glare on the shorter woman. Anne raised her hands defensively, swallowing her mouthful.  
  
“Just know the offer’s out there.” Anne returned to eating, occasionally eyeing Lina suspiciously. Cathy chuckled, sending her cousin a knowing look.  
“Oh, yes! Lina, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Jane asked, placing a hand on Catalina’s arm.  
  
“Wait, how come she-”  
  
“Sleep and watch movies.” Lina interjected, ignoring Anne’s declaration. Turning to Jane with a soft smile, she continued. “It won’t be exciting, but it’ll be relaxing.”  
  
Jane nodded, a sweet smile on her face. It amazed Catalina how interested Jane could seem about anything. It wasn’t fake interest either. Lina could sit and describe paint drying and Jane would look at her with interest dancing in her wide, azure eyes.  
  
“What’re you gonna be up to, Janey?” Kit questioned, leaning on the table. “I’m sure Ari doesn’t wanna be alone all day.” The way she glanced at Lina was far too teasing to be accidental. The worst part about her crush was how apparently obvious it was. Anna and Cathy were the denser of the group, and they figured it out first.  
  
Jane’s smile faltered, and it turned anxious. She prodded her yogurt, nudging a blueberry around silently. Dread befell Lina as a tense silence fell over the table.  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” Cathy’s eyes were firm as she asked this, fixed on Jane solemnly. Anne did her best to hide her disappointment, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. “I thought you were gonna drop him!”  
  
“I was.” Jane pushed her blueberry under the yogurt, refusing to meet her friends’ eyes. “I told him Tuesday, and he asked for another chance-”  
  
“And you _gave_ him one?” Anna demanded, causing Jane to flinch. The red clad woman frowned and sat back down, folding her arms. Lina could understand her friend’s frustration. Jane had come to Anne’s on Monday night, sobbing about how she’d caught Henry sending texts to another woman, asking ‘what to bring’ and ‘Jane won’t know’. The group had had a talk that night, and Jane promised to stick it to Henry the next day.  
  
However, as per usual, Henry squirreled his way out of a break-up by promising to “make it up” with a date.  
  
“Look, he seemed really genuine,” Jane reasoned. No one missed how soft her voice had gone when Anna had raised her own. “If he gets too drunk tonight or makes an excuse to cancel, I’m dropping him. He hasn’t forgotten all week.”  
  
Lina’s heart clenched at Jane’s broken tone. She was convincing herself that Henry would show, rather than her friends. She hated hearing Jane’s attempts to salvage the tiny pieces of her relationship with Henry, but she hated putting Jane down even more.  
  
Placing a hand on the blonde’s, Catalina said, “Just be safe, okay? If anything happens, call us.” She fixed her gaze on Jane, trying to steady her breathing. As much as she hated it, the date was going to happen. She just had to be ready to catch Jane when it fell out.  
  
Jane widened her fingers. Not by much, but just enough for Lina’s fingers to brush in between. The action sparked warmth in the taller woman’s chest, and she watched Jane nod slowly. “Thank you, Lina,” Jane whispered. She looked up, azure eyes void. “May I excuse myself?”  
  
“Of course, querida,” Lina replied, shifting to allow Jane room to leave the table. The blonde gave her friend a tiny smile, before retreating to the restrooms.  
  
Upon looking back at the table, Lina noticed all her friends staring at her, dismay in their eyes. Cathy’s expression said it all, and Lina let her defeated sigh slip. There was no point in trying to fix the problem anymore. There had been a time when Lina would purposefully make plans ahead of Henry, or ask Jane to things first, which kept Henry at a safe distance. Her attempts had declined over the years upon seeing no improvement in their relationship.  
  
Anna laid a hand on Lina’s shoulder, to which the curly-haired woman simply nodded.  
  
Tomorrow felt much less exciting now.  
  
  


Lina had been right. She’d slept in until one on Saturday, and only got out of bed when her stomach growled at her for food.  
  
She slumped around her house in a hoodie and sweatpants. She had ordered take out for lunch, which she then had delivered to her flat. She’d never done that before, which made her realize why Anne loved lazy weekends.  
  
Lunch was followed by a short yoga session. Lina had picked up yoga in her second year of college. Sitting all day was awful on her back and joints, and she definitely didn’t get enough exercise from just walking to and from campus. Kat had suggested yoga, and Lina was rather impressed with the results it had. Her posture had improved and she no longer felt the need to fidget in her seat.  
  
“How’s the wall coming along?” Lina asked, face buried in her arms as she reached for her toes.  
  
Anna’s voice came through the phone. “It’s halfway done,” she answered. “There’s paint all over me, though, and Kat’s not helping.”  
  
“Excuse me!” Kit’s voice came from somewhere else in the room, making Lina chuckle. “It’s not my fault you put so much stuff where I can’t reach.”  
  
“Anyways,” Anna continued, “how’re you holding up? Being lazy must be so hard.”  
  
Lina sat up, letting out a breath of air. “I don’t know how Anne does it,” Lina replied, feigning exhaustion, before reaching down to her other foot.  
  
Anna laughed, disappearing from the screen as she continued painting.  
  
That call had lasted the hour Lina did her yoga. Anna had hung up when she and Kat ran out for food, waving bye. Lina rolled her mat up and tucked it away in the corner of her living room. With a final stretch to loosen herself up, she changed back into a hoodie and sweats.  
  
The next couple hours were spent napping and scrolling through her phone. A gentle rain had begun to fall, pattering on the windows. Lina checked her phone. 9:43. I should eat something.  
  
She headed for the kitchen and began rummaging for something to heat up. She pulled out a container of mac n’ cheese, shrugged, and popped it into the microwave.  
  
_Wine goes with that, right?_  
  
Looking back in the fridge, Lina took notice of the wine bottle. It wasn’t until she pulled it out that she realized something.  
  
This was the bottle Jane had given her for her birthday. It was a Spanish red wine, similar to what her abuela used to drink. Lina had tugged Jane into the tightest hug, thanking her over and over.  
  
As one memory of Jane took hold, more and more began to flood Lina’s mind. Memories of school musicals, dances, mall outings, amusement park trips. Every moment with Jane was held close to Lina’s heart, which was breaking with each memory remembered. The thought of her being held by that pig of man was worse than someone ripping Lina’s heart out.  
  
“I should check up on her.” She had gone to reach for her phone, before thinking better of it. _No. I don’t wanna piss Henry off by texting during their date._ While the thought of Jane on a date with Henry was far from pleasing, it was better than thinking about all the times Jane had looked at Lina as if she were the sun. Lina knew if her mind strayed to Jane, she’d be tense the rest of the night.  
  
Shaking her anxieties off, Catalina poured a glass of wine and waited for her food to finish heating up. She watched the rain drops race down her windows, the rain picking up outside.  
  
The microwave dinged and she pulled the mac n’ cheese out, hissing as the bowl burned her hands. Setting it down, Lina retreated to the living room to search Disney+ for a movie. She settled on Lady and the Tramp, placing the remote back on the coffee table.  
  
And no, not because it was Jane’s favorite.  
  
Lina ran back for her dinner, tucking her phone into her sweat pockets before carrying her bowl and wine out the living room. She reclined back on the arm of the couch, wine glass on the end table and bowl cradled in her lap.  
  
It was halfway through the movie when Lina felt something vibrate against her stomach. She groaned and dug around for her phone. She had just gotten into the perfect position where everything was stretched just right.  
  
She pulled her phone out, took one look at the contact, and her adrenaline shot up. She slid the green button and quickly held the phone to her ear.  
  
“Jane, what’s wrong?”  
  
There was silence on the other end, aside from rain and the faint sound of breathing.  
  
“Lina…”  
  
Catalina was already pulling her coat on with that one word. Jane had sounded shattered on the other end, her sniffles coming through the rain.  
  
“Stay right there, bebé,” Lina ordered. “I’m coming to get you. Where are you?”  
  
“Lina, I-I’m so sorry. H-He-”  
  
“Hush, querida, don’t speak,” Lina interrupted, grabbing her keys and hurrying out the door, forgoing the slides that sat at the door. “Are you home?”  
  
A choked sob echoed in the phone before Jane whispered, “Yes.”  
  
“Alright, hun, I’m on my way,” she assured. “Just stay on the phone, please.”  
  
A whimpered ‘ok’ was all she got to confirm Jane had heard. Catalina watched the rain smack off her window, and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. She could only assume two things, neither of which she wanted to dwell on. Jane’s broken tone was already enough for Lina to rip the steering wheel right off the dashboard.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jane, I’m almost there,” Lina murmured, taking the turn at the intersection.  
  
It was a fight to not go over the speed limit, to which she was already surpassing. All the while she spoke words of comfort into the phone, Jane’s sobs echoing in her ear.  
She pulled to a stop in front of Jane’s apartment complex, and through the heavy downpour, she took notice of a petite blonde. Lina leapt from her car, hurrying to Jane’s side. She was seated under the small overhang of the building, but she was absolutely drenched.  
  
Mascara ran down Jane’s cheeks in rivers, the rain water spreading it over her face. Her blonde hair, which Catalina could only assume had once been wavy and conditioned, was soaked and mattered. Blonde strands plastered to Jane’s face, and her chin quivered as she forced back tears.  
  
“Oh, cariño,” Lina gasped, taking notice of Jane’s dress. “Usaste el nuevo.”  
  
A sob broke through Jane’s lips and she buried her face in her hands. Lina knelt down, gently pulling the blonde to the ground, and tucked the sobbing woman into her chest. Jane’s hands fisted into Lina’s coat instantly, and she cried into her friend’s neck.  
  
“Oh, Lina, I-I’m such an idiot!” Jane cried, knuckles jabbing into Catalina’s chest. “I should’ve listened to you! You were right; you were all right! I’m so stupid!”  
  
“No, no, querida,” Lina soothed, pressing Jane closer to her body. “You’re not stupid, never say that.”  
  
Jane shook with another sob. “B-But if I had just listened to you-” Jane paused to sniff, another sob choking out. “I-If I had just dropped h-him like you said, then you wouldn’t have to be h-here in the rain with me.”  
  
“Jane, no.” Lina sat back, holding Jane back to look her in the eyes. “It doesn’t matter what day it is, nor the weather. I’d come to you in a blizzard on foot if you needed me.” Shrugging out of her coat, Lina pulled the garment over Jane’s shoulders and pulled her in. “Now, how about you come with me? I have wine.”  
  
Another sniffle followed by a nod against her chest was all the confirmation Lina needed. She took Jane’s hands in her own, helping her to her feet. Catalina pulled the coat over Jane’s head while she opened the car door.  
  
Holding the door open, Lina helped Jane duck into the car. Once she was situated, Lina ran to the driver’s side and quickly dove in. The rain was pounding the roof of the car, the window being splattered with drops faster than the wipers could clean them.  
  
Jane was shivering in the seat, clutching Catalina’s coat tight to her body. Lina’s heart sank and she offered her hand to the woman. The blonde took it immediately, silent tears still flowing down her cheeks. The drive home was silent, golden eyes fixed ahead while azure focused down, hands intertwined.  
  
Lina scooped Jane out of the passenger seat, carrying her to the door and setting her down only to open the door. Jane kept her face tucked into Lina’s neck until they reached the bathroom.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Lina whispered, cupping Jane’s sticky cheeks. Jane nodded weakly and Lina began searching for the make-up wipes.  
  
She pulled the wipes out and gently swiped it over Jane’s cheek. The blonde tensed, but slowly relaxed into the movements. Lina tossed the now-black wipe and pulled another out. This time, when she wiped Jane’s cheek, Lina felt her press into her touch. Her cheeks warmed with a pink dust, and she was thankful for Jane’s shut eyes.  
  
“Do you want to get a shower?” Lina gently brushed Jane’s arm, noting the goosebumps trailing up her skin. Jane nodded again, and Lina pulled a white towel out from under the sink. “You’re favorite color.”  
  
A tiny, watery smile tugged at Jane’s lips, and Lina mentally patted herself on the back. “I have an extra loofa in there, it’s the black one, and you can use my body wash and stuff.”  
  
She moved to leave the bathroom, when Jane let a small noise escape. Lina looked back and her heart melted at the sight of Jane brushing through her wet hair. “C-Can you wait outside? I don’t want to be alone…” Her voice drifted off towards the end, and Lina returned to her friend’s side.  
  
Taking Jane’s small, shivering hand in her warm ones, Lina looked sincerely into Jane’s eyes. “I’ll be just beyond the door, alright? You can shout to check.”  
  
Jane’s eyes softened, and a new emotion flickered in them. Lina slowly released the blonde’s hand and retreated from the bathroom.  
  
She stood outside of the bathroom for the entirety of Jane’s shower.  
  
Not once did Jane check if Lina had stayed.  
  
The bathroom door creaked open, and Lina stood up from the wall. Jane stepped close to her, wrapped in the towel. Her hand brushed Lina’s, and the taller woman took it gently. “I have a fresh load of laundry in my room,” she said, leading Jane to her bedroom. “I’ll get you something warm.”  
  
Lina found a sweater and pair of sweats that would hopefully tie tight enough for Jane. She left the blonde to change, and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she came back in.  
  
The sweater fell down to Jane’s mid-thigh, hanging off one shoulder. Lina’s face flushed and she coughed into her hand, attempting to hide her gay panic. _Stop it. Jane needs you._ Swallowing, Lina stepped into the room. “How’re you feeling?”  
  
Jane looked down, bringing her hands up to clutch her forearms. “Better, I guess,” she mumbled. Her drying blonde hair fell over her face in a curtain.  
  
Lina made her way towards the blonde. She placed a gentle hand on the small of Jane’s back. Suddenly, arms looped around Lina’s neck and tugged her in. Jane’s nose brushed the column of her throat, causing a blush to spread up the taller woman’s cheeks.  
  
“Thank you, Lina,” Jane whispered, voice tight. Lina smiled, wrapping her arms around Jane’s waist and setting her chin on her head.  
  
“Anytime, mi querida,” Lina murmured.  
  
They ended up on the couch, Lina reclined against the armrest once more with Jane cuddled into her side. Both nursed a glass of Spanish wine, eyes fixed on the TV. Lina threw occasional looks towards Jane, checking to make sure the blonde was okay.  
  
In truth, Lina wanted to ask her exactly what had happened. Jane was always down after dates with Henry, but never was she so upset to the point of crying. Taking a sip of her wine, Lina turned her gaze on Jane. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Jane took a long sip of wine, lips remaining pressed to the glass. Lina bit her lip and set her glass down. “You don’t have to,” she added. “I just think it’d be best if I knew a little.”  
  
“No, you’re right,” Jane said, clutching the neck of her glass. “You deserve to know.”  
  
Lina set her hand on Jane’s shoulder, pulling her a bit closer. “Jane, I’m always gonna be here for you, alright?” She fixed her eyes on the blonde. “If you’re not ready to talk, that’s perfectly okay. I just want to know at some point.”  
  
Jane nodded, taking a small sip from her wine. Silence followed, to which Lina picked up her own glass and returned to watching the movie. If Jane didn’t want to share, that was fine with her. She’d wait for years if that’s what Jane needed.  
  
“He left me there.”  
  
She nearly choked on her wine, spitting it back into the glass. Jane looked at her with worried eyes, placing a hand on her side. Lina set her glass down and sharply turned to face Jane. “He _what?_ ”  
  
Jane bit her lip, averting her eyes from Lina’s. “He said he’d pick me up at nine,” Jane said. Her voice was tight with sadness and underlying anger. “He promised me. He kept telling me all week that it’d be great.” She faltered, staring down at her drink.  
  
Lina’s dread was replaced by rage. Jane had sounded so sure that Henry would make it up to her. She sounded far from excited, but she was hopeful. Even Lina had a tiny spark of hope that Henry would make an effort for Jane. But he hadn’t even bothered to show up!  
  
“I should have listened to you.” Jane sounded defeated, her fingers tapping the glass. “I guess that’s one thing he was honest about. I really am an idiot.”  
  
Lina slid off the couch and took Jane’s hands, holding them to her chest. “Jane Seymour, you listen to me.” She waited until Jane’s azure eyes met her golden ones. “You are a wonderful woman. You’ve been my dearest friend all my life, and I would rather freeze hell over than listen to you speak horrible things about yourself. You are such a kind woman, with a heart undeserving of the cruelty in this world.  
  
“You are not an idiot, and I will keep telling you this until you realize it’s true.” Lina moved her hands to cup Jane’s face, brushing her cheek lightly. “So please, all I ask of you, is to remember how truly remarkable you are; both inside and out.”  
  
Jane’s eyes glittered with tears, small streams glistening down her cheeks. She cupped one of the hands on her cheeks, pressing into it as she nodded. Lina smiled softly, stretching forward onto her knees to touch her forehead to Jane’s.  
  
“You’re so kind to me,” Jane murmured, a watery smile appearing on her face. Lina chuckled and kissed the blonde’s forehead.  
  
“Only ever for you.”  
  
The soft look of trust that flushed over Jane’s eyes, along with the tiny giggle, was enough to melt Lina’s heart. She pulled herself back onto the couch, and giggled as Jane snuggled back into her. As Jane’s head settled beneath Catalina’s chin, the blonde whispered, “Thank you, again, Lina. For everything you’ve done.”  
  
Lina pulled the blanket over the two and held Jane close. “I’ll always be here for you, querida.”  
  
The two stayed close, cocooned in the blanket as the Disney movie carried on quietly. Lina melted into Jane’s presence, burying her nose in soft blonde hair. She felt Jane smile against her neck and Lina placed another kiss on the crown of Jane’s head.  
  
“I love you, Lina.”  
  
Jane’s breath tickled Lina’s neck as she spoke. Her words sent goosebumps up Lina’s skin, but she replied without hesitation. “I love you, too, Jane.”  
  
And though she knew they both meant different things, one of platonic origin and the other romantic, Lina knew that Jane meant it. That she loved Lina as much as she loved Jane. And that was enough to make her forget about destroying Henry.


	2. It's Always Been You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your girl finally got the chapter done!! Writing is such a jerk to me, but I love how it turned out. Thank you all for being so patient!

“Which one do you think?”  
  
Jane held two dresses up for Lina to analyze. One was silver that fell to her ankles and the other was a deep blue, low cut, but simple. Jane felt the silver was too fancy for what they were attending.  
  
Lina’s eyes trailed over the dresses, her golden eyes more fixed on Jane then the choices. “Why’re you asking me? You know you look good in everything.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes, though she didn’t miss the tiny rush of warmth in her cheeks. “You think I look good in a garbage bag,” she retorted. She held the blue one up higher. “I’m partial to this one, really.”  
  
“Wear whichever you like,” Lina said. “But I agree, the blue one is much nicer. Not as fancy-dinner-party.”  
  
Jane giggled and turned to hang the silver one back up. The mattress of her bed rustled, and suddenly a warm body was pressed against Jane’s back. The blonde flushed a shade of scarlet, and she was thankful that her face faced away from the taller woman.  
  
“What’s that one?”  
  
Lina’s arm reached over Jane’s shoulder and pointed to a white cocktail dress with lace sleeves and detailing. Jane had seen it during a mall outing with her cousins, and Anne had practically bought the dress for her.  
  
“I bought that one a few days ago,” Jane said, ignoring the disappointment that filled her stomach when Lina’s warmth left her back. “It’s pretty, but I’m not sure a bar is the place for it.”  
  
Lina’s chuckle made Jane smile, turning to face the taller woman, chosen dress folded over her arm. Lina sat back on the bed and said, “Wouldn’t want you to stand out too much, huh?”  
  
“What’re you implying, Catalina?” Jane quirked a brow, placing a hand on her hip.  
“That you’re gorgeous, querida.”  
  
Jane’s cheeks lit up with warmth, and she smacked her friend’s arm playfully. “I’m going to get changed. Don’t snoop around my apartment.”  
  
Lina feigned hurt. “As if I would do such a thing.”  
  
“Remember that time you and Anna ‘accidentally’ found my diary in senior year?” The look of embarrassment on Lina’s face was answer enough. “Now go sit on the couch; I’ll be out in a bit.”  
  
The two were meeting up with the others at a downtown bar to celebrate Cathy’s book, which she’d been working on since junior year of high school and has been turned down multiple times, finally getting published. Cathy had brought them all into a voice call to scream and cheer about her success. Anne had declared that they celebrate at the bar, and Lina offered to help Jane get ready.  
  
Jane had slipped out of her clothes, untying the back of her dress. She wasn’t blind to how close she and Lina had grown over the past month-and-a-half. Ever since the fallout Jane had with him, she’d spent more time at Lina’s house and she found herself asking the older woman to join her more often.  
  
A small blush tinted Jane’s cheeks as she thought about Anne’s jabs.  
  
“You’ve been on more dates than Cathy and I have!”  
  
“They’re not dates! Just hanging out with a friend.”  
  
“Sure they are, Janey. Sure they are.”  
  
At first, that’s all it had been. Henry had been very controlling over their relationship, forbidding Jane from going out with her friends too much. Which she now knew was the most unfair thing ever, seeing as Henry went out whenever he wanted with whomever he wanted, and never bothered to consult Jane beforehand.  
  
Jane pulled the dress over her chest, reaching back and zipping up what little zipper there was. She kept the dress pressed tight to her chest and left the bedroom. “Lina? Could you help me?”  
  
Lina popped up from the couch, setting her phone on the coffee table. She halted as Jane came around the hall, and the blonde swore she saw pink light up the woman’s face. “I need help tying this.”  
  
Lina swallowed and drew the fabric over Jane’s back, pulling it tight around her midriff and tying it in the back. Jane bit her lip as Lina’s hands lingered on back, palms warm as they moved to her exposed sides.  
  
“Give me a twirl,” Lina said, removing her hands, much to Jane’s and her own disappointment.  
  
Jane gave a tiny spin, curtsying at the end. She peered up at Lina, and smiled at the genuine admiration gleaming in her golden eyes. That was another thing different; Lina looked at Jane as if she were the very stars in the sky.  
  
_He never looked at me like that… _  
  
“Querida, I fear Anne will be chasing men and women alike off with a stick,” Lina teased as she picked up her coat.  
  
“You’re in an awfully cheerful mood,” Jane said, slipping white flats on. “What’s with all the flattery? Did Anne drag you into something I’m not allowed to know about?”  
  
Lina faltered while sliding her coat over her arms. She chewed her lip and gave a sheepish smile in return. “I just want you to know how lovely you are.” Her smile fell and she stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. “Especially after what he did.”  
  
Her tone of voice, while somber, was kind and true. Jane gripped the taller woman’s hands and looked up at her sincerely. “Lina, I’m forever grateful for everything you’ve done for me. It truly means the world to me.” She squeezed Lina’s hands and cracked a smile. “But it’s been over a month. I’m alright, I promise.”  
  
Lina nodded, before a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Come on, then. I don’t wanna deal with an angry Anne if we’re late.”  
  
“Anne is always late,” Jane remarked.  
  
“Never to the bar, though.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes and followed Lina out of her apartment, locking the door as she did so. The two made their way downstairs and headed out to Lina’s car. “Does this mean you’re the designated driver?”  
  
“Considering Anna and Anne will most likely bully me into shots, no.” Jane laughed at that, earning a grin from Lina. Jane’s heart fluttered and she pressed a hand to her chest.  
  
The rest of the drive was a comfortable silence. They pulled into the parking lot and Jane pointed out the window. “There’s a spot next to Anna’s car.” Lina pulled into the space before hopping out.  
  
Jane stepped out of the car and breathed in the evening air. The blonde grabbed her clutch before closing the door and following Lina inside. There weren’t many people here, but Jane knew as the night went on, more people would filter in.  
  
“Ari! Jane, over here!”  
  
Jane turned to see her cousin, Anne, waving them over. “I told you she’s never late to a bar outing,” Lina whispered, earning a giggle from the petite blonde.  
  
Cathy got up from the booth and Jane rushed her with a hug. “Congratulations, love! I’m so happy for you!” Jane pulled back from the hug, gripping the writer’s arms.  
  
“Thanks, Jane,” Cathy said, a sheepish smile on her face. “I can’t believe it’s finally happened.”  
  
“I’m proud of you, Cath,” Lina put in, tugging her cousin in for a side hug. “You’ve been working yourself to death on this book.”  
  
“Thanks, Lina.” Cathy looped her arm around the taller woman to return the hug. Turning to Anne, Cathy asked, “Now how about those drinks?”  
  
A grin grew over Anne’s face and she raced to the bar. Anna rolled her eyes, head resting on her palm, and she asked, “Can you tell she’s been looking forward to this?”__

__  
  
_ _

Jane was a little tipsy now. She’d had two shots early in the night, then had resigned to nursing a rum and coke (ignoring the “lightweight” jabs being thrown at her from Anne). Lina and Anna were dancing, Anne and Cathy were getting more drinks, and Kat was seated beside Jane, taking a breather after a particularly fierce dance fight. And Jane…  
  
Well, Jane couldn’t keep her eyes off Lina. She’d been watching the woman ever since the shots, and her blush from when Lina tugged her over to celebrate refused to subside. She blamed it on the alcohol, but she knew better.  
  
Unfortunately, so did Kat.  
  
“So~” Kat slid up beside her cousin, gripping Jane’s arm. “Lina, huh?”  
  
Jane choked, placing her hand to her chest as she forced her drink down. Kit giggled at her flustered cousin. “I can see why you like her.”  
  
“I-I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Jane stammered, setting her drink down. Kat raised a brow at her, eyes sparkling playfully.  
  
“Then, do tell, my sweet cousin, why you’ve been ogling her this whole time?”  
  
She had no comeback for that. Jane shrank under Kat’s knowing stare, clicking her nails against her glass. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Kit’s gaze soften and the younger woman placed a hand on her shoulder. “Go dance with her.”  
  
Jane flushed. “What?”  
  
“Go on,” Kat urged. “Go dance with her, before Anne gets back and teases you.”  
  
When that thought set in, Jane was on her way to the dancefloor, a laughing Kat seated at the booth. Jane squeezed past a group of people and stumbled in Anna, causing the drunk woman to whirl around in shock.  
  
Her brown eyes were narrowed, before widening in drunken realization. “JJ!” She scooped Jane up, ignoring the woman’s shriek as she spun her around, before depositing safely, if not shakenly, on the ground.  
  
Lina showed up behind Anna, a smirk growing over her face. Lina wasn’t an emotional drunk, but alcohol did bring out her fun-loving side, so Jane knew she was in for it with Anna and Lina here.  
  
“C’mon and dance with me, Janey,” Lina purred, tugging Jane over and spinning her.  
  
Jane slowly fell into a beat with a song, moving her hips and bouncing around. The music coursed through her, and all the tenseness dispersed from her body. She tossed her hair over one shoulder, and even copied Anna’s “pop and lock”, much to the red clad woman’s joy.  
  
Upon rising and attempting to catch her breath, Jane felt a hand rest on her waist. She looked down at Lina, who was on her knees and slowly body rolling. The way the light reflected off of her caramel skin, how her golden eyes were blown wide from the alcohol. Her chest rose and fell heavily as her body rolled with the beat.  
  
_Oh crap. _Jane’s face exploded in red as a flustered grin grew over her face. _She’s hot. _____

_____ _

_____ _

___  
  
_ _ _

It had been two days since the bar outing and Jane couldn’t stop thinking about Lina. She’d gone home with her friend that night (in a cab, don’t worry) and woke up to find her passed out on the couch. All Jane could remember was being too tired to walk-  
  
_Oh lord, she carried me! _  
  
Jane’s face exploded in pink and she buried her face in her knees. She didn’t know why she felt this way, or why the mere thought of Lina carrying her inside made her so flustered. When did someone caring about her become such a big deal?  
  
The blonde’s face fell as she remembered her previous relationship. Henry had barely cared for her at all. Was it really so foreign to be loved?  
  
“Loved?” Jane uncurled from herself a bit, unlocking her phone and entering her photo gallery. She swiped through the pictures of last night, all of which were definitely taken drunk. There were a couple of the shots contest, a few of her with Cathy, a recording of all of them cheering drunkenly with the song, and there were a lot of Lina.  
  
Jane stopped on one that caught her eye. She had her eyes closed and was grinning like a fool, but Lina was looking at her, a genuine smile on her face and a tenderness in her eyes. Jane chewed her lip and went to earlier photos of them in college.  
  
Her and Lina sharing a milkshake, the two cheering after winning a chicken-fight against Anna and Anne, a selfie of Lina she’d saved. Her heart fluttered and a smile drew up her lips. Lina was always there for her. She was so genuine and kind-  
  
Jane froze. A picture from a New Years’ party in college. It was a short video of the clock striking midnight; Anne cheering on the couch and Cathy spinning happily. Jane had been running around the room, wishing happy new years to her friends, when she focused the camera on herself and Lina.  
  
She’d totally forgotten Lina had kissed her temple that day..  
  
She hurried to her messages and texted Lina.  
  
[JJ]  
Hey, wanna go shopping tomorrow?  
  
It took a minute, but Lina answered.  
  
[Queen]  
I’m busy tomorrow, sorry hun!  
I’m free Thursday though! After 5 at least  
  
Jane smiled and quickly texted back.  
  
[JJ]  
Sounds perfect! See you at 6 on Thursday?  
[Queen]  
Totally! Can’t wait!  
  
Jane turned her phone off, laying back on her bed. Thursday couldn’t come fast enough.__

___  
  
_ _ _

“Janey!”  
  
Jane turned to see Lina standing by the massive Christmas tree in the mall. Jane grinned and hurried over, apologizing to folks she nearly bumped into. She stopped before Lina, a big grin on her face. “Sorry I’m a bit late.”  
  
Lina waved it off. “It’s fine. Now, how about we do some Christmas shopping?”  
  
Jane nodded and the two set off. Christmas music played over the speakers, Jane humming along softly. They stopped at a bookstore first for Cathy and Anne.  
  
“I’m sorry, but all she reads are trashy romance novels,” Jane said, looking over a book about vampires and werewolves.  
  
Lina chuckled. “Cathy likes historical fiction stuff. You know, kings and knights, a little bit of fantasy.” She paused. “And weren’t you the one who gave Anne ‘50 Shades of Gray’ to read?”  
  
Jane flushed at the knowledge that she still owns that book, and is currently rereading it. She hit Lina’s arm lightly. “Let’s not talk about that, okay? Anne gave me very odd looks after she read it,” she chose the first two books of the series, taking them up front to buy.  
  
They continued on, and each store, Jane found herself focusing more on how much Lina remembered things. She knew Jane’s tea by heart, something Jane had known for years but it never made her flustered before. Lina remembered things Anna had mentioned months ago when Jane had been looking for a gift for the artist. She even remembered Jane’s deathly fear of escalators, as she walked right past one to the stairs without a thought.  
  
Henry hadn’t even remembered their anniversary…  
  
“Janey.” Lina’s voice caught her attention and she glanced up. Lina had a massive pink shark in her arms. “You think Kit will like this?’  
  
Jane snorted, trying to force her laughter down. It was an odd sight, seeing the proud Lina grinning over a massive pink plush. Her laughter subsided into a sweet and tender smile. “She’ll love it,” she assured.  
  
Jane watched Lina head up to pay, her heart fluttering. Lina was different; far more different than him. Lina always had a way to make Jane smile or laugh. She knew how to comfort Jane, how to help Jane let loose, and she was always there for her. Jane swallowed and looked down at her hands.  
  
Now she was certain that she was in love.

  
  


Jane was leaning back on her couch, clad in baggy weekend clothes, when a text from Lina popped up.  
  
[Queen]  
Hey are you free tonight?  
  
Jane swallowed.  
  
[JJ]  
Yeah, I’m just sitting at home. Why?  
[Queen]  
Why don’t you come over for dinner? Wear something nice, I’m making food right now.  
  
Jane’s heart skipped, and before she knew it, she was texting.  
  
[JJ]  
Like a date?  
  
She bit her lip. This would make or break the offer, but she had to shoot her shot.  
  
[Queen]  
Am I that easy to read?  
Yes, I would love for this to be a date.  
  
The blonde shot to her feet and rushed for the bathroom. She was quick in the shower, before rushing out to dry her hair and get it wavy and soft. Lina liked Jane’s hair when it was down, and Jane loved being minimal on her hair. It was perfect.  
  
As her hair dried, Jane went through her closet. She let herself ponder a few simple dresses, before deciding on the new one Lina had pointed out. Her heart was thudding against her chest. This was it; Lina had asked her.  
  
She gazed at herself in the mirror, looking over the way the dress hugged her curves. It didn’t come down as far as she’d thought, and a small nagging voice said she was revealing herself. She waved the voice off. Lina never said Jane dressed wrong -something Henry had often done.  
  
The blonde was careful with how she did her make-up. She didn’t want to go overboard, but she wanted Lina to know she put effort in. She held the wand steadily, brushing mascara over her lashes.  
  
She put her make-up away and looked at herself. She looked… nice. She felt good, too; better than she’s felt in a long time. She went back to her room for her phone when she remembered something.  
  
Opening the top drawer of her nightstand, Jane pulled out a dainty chain necklace looped with a ring. The ring had Lina’s name engraved on the inside, and Lina had a matching one with Jane’s name. It had been Lina’s gift to her in 11th grade.  
  
Sending a quick text that she was on her way, Jane made her way downstairs and to her car. “You’ve got this, Jane,” she whispered. “It’s only a date- with the woman you’ve been crushing on for two months.”  
  
Shaking her head, Jane headed off to Lina’s place. Her stomach was in knots. What if this went wrong? What if Lina changed her mind? How would Jane fix their friendship when she messed this up?  
  
Before she knew it, she was knocking on Catalina’s door. She heard feet run across hard floors, and the door opened to reveal Lina in a muted yellow sweater dress, and her matching silver ring around her neck. Jane’s heart fluttered at the sight.  
  
Lina swallowed, “Oh, wow. You look-” Her voice trailed off and a blush spread over her cheeks.  
  
Jane bit her lip. “Is it too much?”  
  
“No! No, it’s perfect- you’re perfect!” Lina scratched her neck. “You wanna come in?”  
  
Jane giggled and nodded. “That would be nice, yes.”  
  
Catalina stepped to the side, letting Jane in. The blonde shed her flats, noticing how Lina was also barefoot. Jane took a deep breath to calm herself, and she smiled at the aromatic scent of the room.  
  
“Mahogany?” She raised a brow, and Lina nodded.  
  
Lina leads Jane back into the dining room, revealing the table set up with roses and two bowls of gazpacho. Candles flickered dimly by the vase and the room smelled of spices. “It’s nothing too fancy,” Lina said, rubbing her neck.  
  
Jane placed a hand on her arm, “It’s lovely.”  
  
Lina blushed, smiling sheepishly at Jane. She pulled the chair out for Jane and the blonde accepted it gratefully. Lina pulled a bottle of whine from beneath the table, swirling it with a smirk. Jane giggled behind her hand as the older woman poured a glass.  
  
The two tucked into their food, small talk flowing over the table. They talked about the others, about what work had been like, hobbies they’d picked up. Jane looked down into her bowl, swallowing her spoonful before looking up at Catalina.  
  
“Thank you, Lina,” she murmured, “for taking me out. This has been really nice.”  
  
Lina nodded. “I’m glad you accepted. I was honestly worried you’d say no.”  
  
Jane shook her head, putting her spoon down. She looked down at her lap. It was now or never. It was time to ask. “Lina, was this- was this a date?” Jane looked at her friend seriously. Her stomach was tangled in knots, twisted tight, and she was worried she would relieve her lunch at that moment.  
  
Lina bit her lip, drumming her fingers on the table. She looked up, golden eyes soft, before nodding. “Yes, I intended for this to be a date. I-If you want it to be, of course.”  
  
“Of course I do!” Jane’s face went bright red, and she covered her mouth. Lina’s brows rose and she blinked. “I was so nervous getting ready and coming over here. I was scared you just wanted dinner and that I’d… mess it up somehow. Like I did last time.”  
  
Lina reached over to Jane, laying her hand over the younger woman’s. Jane met Catalina’s warm, golden gaze. She twined their fingers, smiling at how Lina’s face darkened in color.  
  
“Jane, you can never mess up in my eyes,” Lina whispered. “You are quite possibly the most perfect person I’ve ever met. I’m embarrassed to say that I’ve been crushing on you since my senior year, and I should’ve said something sooner.” She squeezed Jane’s hand. “I’m just glad that you’ll still have me here.”  
  
Jane’s eyes were wide, and she felt like smacking herself for how oblivious she’d been to Catalina’s feelings all these years. She blinked back tears before standing up. Lina stood as well, worry swimming in her eyes, but Jane pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
“It’s always been you, Lina,” Jane murmured against her shoulder. “You’re the person I’ve always trusted, who I’ve always relied on. You’re the one who’s there for me. All throughout high school you were there to be my best friend. I honestly think that it’s been you who I’ve had a crush on for all these years, not just these past months.”  
  
Lina hugged her back, arms tight around her waist and nose pressed into her soft hair. Jane smiled, burying further into Catalina’s sweater. It was soft and tender, just as their friendship had always been; one of trust and safety.  
  
It was Lina who pulled from the hug first, holding Jane’s shoulders and a question clear on her lips.  
  
“Jane, will you be my girlfriend?”  
  
And like that, their relationships went from a tender hug, to a passionate kiss. Jane cupped Lina’s face and pulled her in, rising onto her toes and kissing her best friend- no, her girlfriend.  
  
Lina’s arms returned to her waist, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Jane tangled her fingers into the thick curls; curls she’d run her fingers through so many times before. They kissed with the passion that had burned in them over their years of pining.  
  
Catalina pulled away when air was needed, and she rested her forehead against Jane’s. “I.. I’ve waited nine years to do that,” she murmured, keeping Jane close.  
  
Jane smiled, her cheeks bright red. “And I feel so stupid for denying such an experience; for both myself and you.”  
  
Lina chuckled. “I guess we’ll have to make it up then, huh?”  
  
Her answer came in the form of a tender and soft kiss. They’re years together were expressed in this kiss; soft and comforting. Jane’s hand cupped Lina’s cheek, slowly pulling out of the kiss. “I love you,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry it took so long to realize it.”  
  
Lina shook her head. “You have no reason to apologize,” she squeezed Jane’s hand. “I love you, Jane. I have for years, and I have no intentions of stopping.”  
  
The two embraced, Jane’s face buried in Lina’s collar, breathing in her marigold scent. She felt safe, and knew that she’d be loved truly and tenderly. Because Lina loved her, and she loved Lina.  
  
It had always been her.


End file.
